


Mr. Big Love

by LilShitWayne, Maleotic (donutnana), shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Background Relationships, F/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/pseuds/LilShitWayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutnana/pseuds/Maleotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Malia's new neighbor is a porn star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What is this?” Kira said, voice numb with shock, raising a DVD on the air. Malia was lying on Lydia’s couch, feeding her virtual animals and hating herself for getting addicted to such a stupid game.

Lydia looked away from the television and then shrugged “Porn”                         

Malia laughed while Kira went tomato red and inspected the DVD “That’s… Oh my god, look at…” she went quiet; glaring at the small box like it had personally offended her.

“It’s just porn, put it back where you found it” Lydia rolled her eyes and got a smile from Malia.

“Lyds” Kira mumbled, still deeply red and still glaring at the box “How… Did you watch it?”

“It’s _my_ DVD, in _my_ house… It probably means I did, don’t you think?”

Kira frowned at her sarcasm and Malia laughed “What, you never watched porn?”

“Once” she sighed “With Scott. You?”

“I tried. Not really my cup of tea, the actors always seem weird”

“Oh, this one isn’t” Lydia opened a devilish smile “C’mon, Kira, put it on”

“ _Now?!”_ Kira exclaimed, but both girls noticed how she immediately opened the box. 

“Yeah, put it on and come over here”

After turning on the DVD apparel and clicking on the language – Malia argued that they should watch it on Spanish, but none of the girls agreed -, Kira threw herself at Lydia’ side and went quiet.

“Weird dude walks into scene” Malia narrated, as a well dressed guy appeared.

“Shut up, Malia”

“I bet his into kinky shit” Malia mumbled, only to receive a cushion in her face. The main guy was talking to a nice girl on the screen and Malia sighed, trying to pay attention to it.

She might have fallen asleep, because next time she opened her eyes there was too much skin and loud moans. “What…” Malia’s gaze dropped to Kira, who was open mouthed and flushed. She was about to comment how Kira looked mesmerized when her eyes landed on the screen.

_“No way”_

“Oh, you woke up”

“ _No way”_ Malia rolled her eyes “No guy is hung like that, this is bullshit. Silicone, it’s fake”

Lydia giggled “Maybe. But we’ll never know, so I might as well imagine it as truth”

Kira tried to say something, licked her dry lips, but her sentence was cut off by a loud squeal “Did… Did you guys know a girl could… _Oh my god_ ”

Malia stared at the TV “What the hell is this? The Bellagio Fountain?”

Lydia cracked up in laughter “I have no idea if this is even possible”

“My… What…” Kira stumbled in her words “I can’t believe it. Is she pissing on him?! Lydia, this is so disgusting, why do you have this?!”

“She’s not pissing on him” Lydia rolled her eyes “She’s squirting”

Malia laughed at Kira’s shocked expression “Don’t mind it. There’s no way in hell this is possible. I bet the girl is actually pissing all over the actor”

“Oh, god, Malia. I watch this with Jordan, don’t turn it off for me”

“You can get off on _this_?” Malia frowned to the television and raised her eyebrows “I… He’s not gonna… Oh, he will” she groaned, while the actor panted some colorful words and flipped his partner on the table, so he could take her from behind.

“Stop acting like a shy virgin” Lydia complained. Malia blushed furiously at the truth in her words and went quiet.

Twenty more minutes of loud fucking and poorly written lines, and then the guy flopped away from the actress. Malia let her eyes stop at his face for the first time since Kira put on the DVD. He was handsome, definitely prettier than the actor she had once seen in a DVD Stiles forgot at her place. Much hotter, let’s be honest.

“Uhm… He’s hot”

“ _Yes”_ Kira panted from her spot, hypnotized by the scenes “I’m gonna make Scott watch this”

Malia bit down a smile, imagining her awkward friend watching porn with Kira. Scott managed to be even worse than his girlfriend, when the matter was blatant sex.

“What’s the title of this?” she questioned, hearing the ending lines and trying not to cringe. The acting wasn’t bad, but the script made _Jack and Jill_ sound like Oscar content.

“Pornocchio”

Malia stared at Lydia, gaped and tried to talk, but she exploded in laughter before she could. “ _PORNocchio?!”_

“Oh, shush you” her friend complained, blushing and throwing a pillow on Malia’s face.

* * *

She ended up being kicked out Lydia’s apartment and walking home with a still half turned on, half traumatized, Kira.

“I can’t believe on that movie”

“It’s not a movie, it’s porn, Kira” Malia smiled, still with her chest hurting from laughing too much “Did you really think it was hot?”

“Uhm… _Yeah?_ ” Kira stared at her puzzled “Did you even see the main guy?”

“He was handsome, but still… There was so much silicone in this porno; it was like watching Barbie and Ken getting it on”

“Oh my God, Malia” Kira elbowed her aching ribs “That’s… don’t ruin it for me”

“Alright sorry” Malia grinned and they ended up changing the subject to their jobs. Kira caught a taxi before Malia’s building and they let out one last giggle before hugging goodbye.

She woke up with her phone ringing and her coworker voice yelling “Where are you? Victoria is already here!”

“It’s Saturday, Edwards” Malia groaned in her pillow “Why are you calling me on a Saturday?”

“MALIA! _Parent’s Meeting,_ remember?! Get your ass here in ten minutes”

She ended up stumbling through her wardrobe, somehow found a dress (Malia couldn’t remember buying one, so she figured it had been a gift) and was still trying to fix her hair when she walked into the school building.

“C’mon, they are all here” Ryan Edwards complained, grabbing her by the arm and pulling to the stupid class where Malia was forced to stand and nod during two hours.

She _despised_ Parent’s Meeting. Being the Coach, no parent even wanted her opinion. All she had to do was stand there, look like an accomplished adult and imagine herself on bed, sleeping.

“How’s Lucas/Mary/Josh on gym?”

“Fine” it was her default answer and they all smiled and went away. Children were so much easier to deal with, all she had to do was give them a ball they wouldn’t judge her or wonder if Malia had dreamt of the crappy porn she watched on Friday night.

“Great work today, teachers” said Victoria Argent, always so cold and organized, after the parents went away. Malia rolled her eyes, wondering if they could get stuck in the back of her head, and went home.

“Hey, Malia!”

She turned around, still resting against the concierge’s counter and getting her mail.

Mason stopped near her, hands shoved in dark jeans, and let out a shinning smile “Guess what?”

“What?” she smiled back, because it was impossible not to smile around him.

“We have a new resident here…” he blushed, but perked an eyebrow “A _really_ hot one”

“Oh, nice” she had never really cared about it. Hot guys were nice, but not something Malia would chase around. Mason let out a small huff in complaint.

“Not _nice_. Super nice, brilliant” he corrected “Don’t you think he’s hot too, Liam?” Mason turned to the building doorman and his longtime bestfriend.

Liam blushed and then shrugged “I guess”

“ _See_ ”

“Well, hot or not hot, I still have to go home and try to save the rest of my Saturday. Good luck with the new resident, Mason” She was very aware of Mason having a boyfriend, but said the last sentence only to see him blush and glare at her.

There was nothing to save of Saturday. Malia wasn’t the most social person, all of her friends were dating (save for Lydia, but she had a complicated thing going on with a baby-faced cop) and she ended up on bed, going through all of Netflix’s old movies.

Somewhere between _Orange Is The New Black_ and _How I Met Your Mother_ , Malia fell asleep.

The incessant knocking woke her up and Malia grunted. Wasn’t it enough work had ruined her Saturday, now God was targeting her Sunday too?

“I’m not getting out of bed” she grumbled, pulling the blankets closer. Whoever it was would go away.

Half an hour later and her doorbell sang again, making Malia sit up on bed and groan loudly “There should be a law for people not to leave their houses on Sunday”

She took a glance at her reflection on the bathroom mirror: her pajama was wrinkled, her hair was going everywhere and the pillow pattern was marked in her face. Good, it would show how much of a horrible act was to wake up a person on Sunday.

“What?” Malia barked, opening the door. She expected it to be either Kira or Lydia, maybe even her cousins or Scott. Instead, it was a hot guy wearing a hat backwards and with an empty cup in his hands.

“Hi, uh… I’m your new neighbor” he pointed the still open door across the hallway “I’m… I was wondering if you had any sugar?”

Malia eyed him up and down, feeling an intense familiarity in his face and then dismissed it “Sure. Let me…” she got the cup from his hands and left the door open, in a half invitation for him to come in if he wished. He didn’t.

She filled it up and went back to the door, still unsettled by his face. Malia _knew_ him… “Here… OH GOD!” the realization downed on her and he took a step back, scared by her scream “You are that guy from _You Liar, Mr. Sexy_!”

The guy blinked, frowned and then shook his head “No…?”

Malia felt blood going to her face, cheeks burning. Shit, she had fucked up. “Oh… Oh, I’m so sorry… I, shit, I thought you were… I confused you with someone else…” she tried to apologize, cursing ever watching porn.

“Nah, It’s ok” he opened a lazy smile, something dirty underneath those shining clear eyes “I’m not from _You Liar, Mr. Sexy,_ I’m from _Pornocchio”_

She stared at him. The realization she had mixed two movie titles got to her, but mostly Malia felt angry. What a jerk to let her apologize and freak out. “Oh” she pushed the sugar cup in his hands “Good for you” and then banged the door closed in his face.

* * *

“Hi” he smiled, while Malia stared at her nails and tried to ignore him. Porn Dude was resting against the elevator’s wall like it was a photoshoot and eyeing her like Malia was his prey. “I’m Theo”

She felt a small rush of embarrassment for not realizing there was no way his name could be “Mr. Big Love” or even “Dick Alnite” like he was called on the box.

He waited for an answer, but got none. Only Malia’s painful silence. “Uhm… About Sunday”

Oh god

“I’d be glad if you didn’t tell people I’m a porn actor”

Malia finally looked up, frowned. He didn’t look the type to be concerned for his reputation. “Are you ashamed of it?”

“No” Theo shook his head “It’s just that I’ve had problems with puritan apartment managers before”

“Oh” an awkward pause. Maybe he wasn’t that much of a jerk? “I’m Malia”

The elevator stopped and he stepped out, opening a huge smile “Nice to meet you, Malia”

“Uhm, sure…” she then lowered her voice “And don’t worry, I won’t tell”

* * *

“The guy from Pornocchio is my new neighbor”

“WHAT?!”


	2. Chapter 2

_No way, we’re on our way,” Lydia scoffed._

_“We are?” Kira asked._

_“Yes,” Lydia answered matter of factly._

_“Okay,” Kira sighed._

 

* * *

“Hey girls”

Her friends entered her apartment without further invitation and pushed Malia on the couch. Kira was almost jumping with excitement while Lydia only looked amused.

“Are you gonna fuck him?”

“Wait, did you already fuck him?”

“Did you suck him off?”

“Is his… _thing_ that big?”

“Guys no, I didn’t- THING? You mean his dick?”

“Yeah” Kira blushed.

“Well I wouldn’t know.”

“If I lived next to such a hot guy I’d be fucking him everyday” Lydia pointed out, rolling her eyes.

“Same,” Kira agreed, turning red.  

“Please, he’s a total jerk” Malia sneered, crossing her legs and glaring at her best friends.

“Personality has nothing to do with physical attraction” Lydia scoffed.

“What?” Malia rolled her eyes.

“Does he make you wet?”

“Lydia!” Kira scolded when she noticed Malia blushing.

“Come on, he’s sexy.”

“Yea, but I’m waiting until I have a connection with someone before I sleep with them.”

“ _Waiting_ ,” Kira realized. “Are you a virgin Malia?”

"Maybe” Malia growled, embarrassed.

“You’re twenty five years old Malia. Your clock’s ticking”

“Lydia!” Kira exclaimed, elbowing the redhead.

“No, she’s right” Malia sighed.

“Look, you live next door to a guy who fucks women for a living. Come on” Lydia perked an eyebrow, the suggestion dancing in her eyes.

“I don’t know”

“Even I think you should go for it. First times are awkward. At least with him you know it’ll be good” Kira urged. Alright, Kira was more convincing, but still…

“Okay, I’ll do it. But I won’t like it.”

Malia didn’t attempt anything. She told a total lie. She knew that Theo was a jerk and that she’d never be into him so she tried avoiding him. Easier said than done, he lived next door and somehow had a similar itinerary as her because when she got to the elevator he was waiting for her. She let out a huff of annoyance but walked inside as the doors opened.

“Morning, Malia”

“Morning” she replied her voice lacking the enthusiasm present in his.

“Not a morning person huh?” Theo smirked, leaning against the metal wall.  

“Nope”

“Are you gonna keep answering in two syllables or less?”

“Maybe” she felt an weird satisfaction to see him crisp his lips. However, it didn’t last much. Theo eyed her up and down, as if she was something he could eat up.

 “You look beautiful this morning”

“I call it sleep deprivation and not washing my hair for five days” Malia threw him a plastic smile.

“Well you should keep it up. I love it”

“I’m supposed to keep it up because you love it?” Alright, now Theo was annoying her. Not only her blows seemed to meaningless with him, but he also kept acting like she was his next challenge. Well, fuck Theo, Malia was not his trophy.

“It was just a suggestion”

“Who do you think you are?” Malia hissed, mostly to herself. Theo opened a bright smile and it was unfair that it make him look painfully hotter.

“Someone who loves to see you all ticked off like that.”

“ _Really_ ” she scoffed.

“Yep, your brows draw together and you get a little flushed.”

“Do you always make a habit of fixating on women’s emotional states?”

“Isn’t that what women want men to do?”

She was about to answer when the doors opened and a crowd of people walked in. He disappeared with them when the elevator stopped so she gave up on having the last word on their lovely spat.

Malia made the mistake of calling Lydia during her break. After an impressive amount of “ _Oh, my god”_ and “ _Really, Malia? How am I even your friend?_ ” Lydia finally said bluntly “Just tell him you’ve got the hots for him”

“I do not” Malia had complained, annoyed. But Lyds laughed and answered “Tell him, talk to him like a normal person instead of fighting like you’re thirteen”

The sheer humiliation of being accused of acting like a teenager was more than enough to make Malia step back. And now she was before his door, questioning her life choices.

She knocked, felt her stomach curl and decided he mustn’t be home. _Go home, Malia, leave now_. Quickly, she turned around and tried to enter her own apartment, but she dropped the keys in her hurry and Theo opened his own door.

“Malia?”

Slowly and cursing herself mentally, she turned around.

He was wearing basketball shorts; just basketball shorts and she had to stop herself from staring at his perfect torso.

“What’d you need?”

“Uh- it’s stupid.” Malia pressed her lips closed, because his abs was making all of her planned speech vanish from her mind.

“I starred in a movie called Pornocchio.” Theo pointed out “I think I can handle it. C’mon, come inside”

“Good point” she chuckled, entering his apartment. Just like hers, except that his showed more brown and blue and was warmer, thanks to the sunlight hitting it all day.

“So uhm can I get you anything?” Theo looked around and, for the first time, he seemed nervous. It made it easier to be around him, less of a Porn God, more of a normal guy.

“Nah, I’m fine”

“That’s good because all I have in my fridge is beer, chocolate pudding and Chinese takeout.” He smiled. Malia wondered how he kept his figure eating just that.

“So, what’s up?” He opened his already familiar bright smile and Malia bit her tongue.

“So uhm- my friend is in a bit of a bind.”

“Kira or Lydia?”  Malia would ask how he knew their names, wasn’t for the clear realization her friends must have met him on the edifice. And, since none of them had any chill, they must have introduced themselves.

“Neither, it’s a friend from work” she lied, sitting down on his couch and staring at her nails. 

“Okay” he said taking a seat next to her.

“So… she’s a virgin and she came to me for advice because she’s planning to do it with her boyfriend, who she loves a lot, and she doesn’t wanna seem like a total square.”

“I see” there was amusement on his voice, but Malia pretended not to notice it.

“So I figured, you make your living by having sex so… You’re the best person available”

“Okay so what do you want?” Theo sounded weirdly excite and Malia frowned.

“Maybe you could show me a thing or two to help her out…?”

“No problem,” he smirked. “Wanna go to the bedroom? There’s a lot more space,”

“I like it on the couch” she bluffed, before realizing she had said _‘I’_.

“Okay, hop on,” he said patting his lap and Malia stared at him in disbelief. Theo tilted an eyebrow and suddenly it was a challenge. Malia glared at him and got on his lap, forcing her conscience to shut up.

“Now what?” she asked straddling him.

“Grind on me”

“Grind on you?”

“Yea, you can tell her it’ll get him hard.” And he said ‘ _her’_ with such amusement that Malia had to fight not to slap him.

“I don’t see why I have to demonstrate”

“Well I believe in a more practical approach” Freaking jerk and… _oh, my god, was that his cock underneath her thigh?!_

“I see,” she scoffed, rotating her hips on his lap.

“Do you have a problem with this?” he smirked sliding a hand under her shirt.

“I don’t know…” she said biting her lip while sliding her hand to his naked torso as well.

“Allow me to make it easier for you” Theo said pressing his lips to her neck and bringing his free hand to the curve of her ass.

“Wait”

“What?” he asked, squeezing her ass lightly as he started kissing her neck.

“I don’t think I can do this. I should go” Malia pushed him off her, begging any god up there that he wouldn’t notice the turned on flush in her cheeks. She got up and walked to the door without looking back.  

“Come on, it’s just sex” Theo complained behind her. And _no_ , _it wasn’t just sex, Theo, it was so much more…_

“That’s the point,” Malia barked, walking out.

She felt ashamed of what could’ve happened. She would’ve lost her virginity to a guy who saw her as just another warm body and the fact that she’d felt so sexually frustrated only made her angrier with herself.

Malia closed the door behind her and fell sit on the floor, putting her head in hands and trying to breath. Fuck, her entire body was catching fire and he had barely touched her. This wasn’t good, her sanity must have vanished a week ago.

The memory of his hands under shirt was still taunting her. His skin was warm and inviting and Malia pushed her head up, forcing a deep breath. There was no way she could erase this from her mind now.

Lydia had left a good amount of Theo’s DVDs on her coffee table and Malia eyed them in suspicion, before deciding that _fuck it._ It wouldn’t hurt to capitalize on the opportunity. She popped the DVD into her laptop, hopped on the couch,  and put in her earbuds before becoming immersed in the video before her.

If Malia wasn’t already wet, she sure as hell was now.  She slid a hand into her underwear and ran a finger up her dripping slit before stroking her clit lightly. Malia used her other hand to roll her hardened nipples between her thumb and index finger. She let out light moans before slipping two fingers into her entrance. Her fingers moved slowly as she tried to match the pace on the video. As Theo’s thrusts sped up so did her fingers and she felt herself on the brink of an orgasm in no time.

This movie wasn’t as out of reality as Pornocchio and the dialogue wasn’t as cheesy. So Malia rested her head back and closed her eyes, willing his voice to take her there and coming when his character said “Come for me, babe”.

Her moans were loud and it was evident that she was having an intense orgasm because as Theo stood poised at her door he let out an amused scoff. He’d been planning to apologize and offer to take her out for dinner but it appeared as though his tips had come in handy after all.

Too bad he wasn’t the one to enjoy it, but another guy.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Malia, hey!”

Her body tensed noticeably when she heard Theo’s familiar voice calling out her name, just when she was about to unlock the door to her apartment. It has been a long day for her and she managed not to encounter her porn star neighbor in the morning.

Yet, Malia’s luck had run out, and during a spur of moment, her hand fumbled with the key in her grasp as she tried to insert it to the keyhole. He was the least person she wanted to face after his little display of methods in ‘teaching’ her… err… teaching her _friend._

 And life seemed to despise her so much, since the key slipped through her fingers and fell down to the floor… and there goes her mission to avoid Theo.

Just when she bent over to pick up the fallen object, he stopped right in front of her with a grin spread across his face. “…Um. Hi?”

 “How was it?”

“How was what?” Malia looked confused, brows furrowing together while she straighten up the posture.

A chuckle was heard from Theo. “Last night, you know… So, did you use my tips?”

“Last…” Her voice trailed, fading as she tried to connect the dots. “ _Oh…”_

_“_ It was….” The memories from the previous night she spent getting off to his porn videos flashed through her mind. Each thrusts of Theo’s hips as he slammed his cock inside of—

“Nice.” She blurted out dismissively. Malia could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. “He put me over his knee and slapped my ass and I said, ‘Don’t stop, Mr. Big Love.’ ”

Then there was silence.

Oh she swore things couldn’t be more awkward than this.

“…Is that a line from _‘Kinky Girls Go Everywhere’_?”

_Yep,_ she was wrong. It could get worst.

“No it isn’t! What are you trying to say, Raeken?!” She blurted out defensively, her cheeks turned red. “I do not get off to your porn!”

Seeing how strong she reacted, Theo tried his best not to laugh. Yet, there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. “I didn’t say that…”

Way to go, Malia. What a smart woman you are. You deserve a big, fat gigantic A for being a total dumbass.

“Well... What’s his name anyway?” He attempted to act nonchalant towards the whole situation, raising an eyebrow while his gaze landed on Malia, who was struggling to keep a straight face and act calm in the contrary to the hurricane of embarrassment that filled her entire being.

“Who?”

“This dude that you like…”

Well, shit. He’s asking for a name, how should she answer to that?

“I— erm.” Her gaze shifted to the side, trying to gather names from her brain that failed to work, immediately went static despite being in a tight moment where she really needed it. Come on, think of something… A name. Just a name. _Any_ name.

“Stiles. Uh. Stiles Stilinski! Yeah!” Malia was sure she was doing a pretty horrible job, but it was a good save, at least, that’s what she thought.

“His name is Stiles… Stilinski…?” For a moment there, she watched as Theo’s expression turned to confusion. “What kind of a name is that?”

“ _My boyfriend’s_ name, Raeken.” Perhaps she hadn’t been a very convincing actress, seeing how Theo eyed her doubtfully.

“Sure, Jan.”

Her face probably had turned to a pink lady apple by now. Did he just pulled a ‘Sure, Jan’ to her?

Malia took a deep breath, looking away from Theo who was already smiling from ear to ear. _Him and that stupid, charming smi…_

“Whatever.”

She inserted the key to the keyhole, twisting it a couple of times to unlock the door, before she muttered a rushed goodbye and entered her apartment, slamming the door shut to leave Theo behind in the corridor, staring into the spot where Malia stood only a few seconds ago.

 

* * *

 

“I messed up, guys…” Malia moaned over the video chat, voice muffled by her palms where her face was buried in, while her two friends broke into a fit of laughter. Apparently, they found humor in her misery. Even more, when she had told both of them about the little ‘lessons’ she had with Theo yesterday.

“Uh-uh.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“But Stiles Stilinski, really? Stiles?” Lydia snorted, recalling the face of whom the name belonged to. A pale, skinny man weighing one-hundred forty-seven pounds that they all well acquainted with.

“Shut up. I panicked, alright?”

“Michael is a pretty generic name.”

“There’s a lot of names and out of all, she picked Stiles. Tsk.”

“Oh guys, just help me please!” Malia combed her fingers through her hair, yanking it in frustration.

“Alright, alright. We’ll try to think of something to help your miserable, virgin self...” And in that moment, while Lydia mocked, Kira immediately said:

“Fake boyfriend.”

“Huh?”

Everyone went quiet. Malia stared at the screen, confusion written all over her face where Kira continued to voice out her idea, “Lydia and I could pose as Stiles, your ‘boyfriend.’ Then, Theo would believe that ‘Stiles’ exist.”

“Oh God. God, Kira. That just stu…”

“—Brilliant! That’s brilliant!” Lydia cut her off before Malia could express her opinion on Kira’s idea. No, it was plain crazy and embarrassing.

“We could send Malia flowers with a note on it, maybe purposely send it to Theo’s door so that we could fool him to realize that you’re not lying. He’ll be the one to receive the flowers and if he’s a nosy man, he’ll read the note and realized that it was from Stiles!” Lydia squealed, already formulated plans as she and Kira began to ramble on and on about their plan on being their friend’s pretend boyfriend.

 

Malia never face palmed so hard in her entire life. Hearing how excited her friends were, she doubted that she could do something to stop their ridiculous idea. It was too late now… and all that she hoped was that their little plan would work.

* * *

When Theo got out of his apartment on the following morning, after a bad slept night wondering if Malia had been that naïve to think she could fool him and then a wet dream with her getting off to his voice, he saw a bouquet of red roses at her door.

It was early still and no wonder she hadn’t picked it up.

Looking around the hallway and noticing nobody would see him, Theo quickly scooped it up and inspected it.

“ _I loved last night. Dinner tonight? – SS”_

He dropped the bouquet at her door again, feeling something bitter inside his mouth. Sure, Malia could put flowers outside her door all she wanted. It would still not make _Stiles_ real. What kind of a stupid name was that?

“Morning, Theo” Liam smiled, from his spot on the lobby. He was a morning person and incredibly sweet, what wasn’t exactly what Theo needed to his sour mood today.

“Morning, Liam” an idea occurred to him “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“ _Sure…?_ ” Liam squeezed his eyes at him in suspicious “What do you need?”

“Did Malia receive any flowers lately?”

“Funny that you asked” Liam smiled, knowing full well why Theo wanted to know “She was never the type to receive flowers, but a guy from the floriculture came here an hour ago”

“Oh” so she hadn’t put it on her door. Still… Malia could call the floriculture and send it to herself. She had been so embarrassed when they talked, Theo didn’t doubt she would go that far.

“Thanks man”

“Nah, no problem” Liam shrugged “You know, I always thought she had a crush on you. Guess I was wrong”

“Yeah, I guess”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, guys! Once again, thanks for all the kudos and comments! Hope you like it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter everyone!! Thank you all for the support, the kudos and comments!!

“You think he fell for that?” Malia rolled her eyes, still thinking her friends’ plan was stupid. Lydia glared at her.   
“He’s a man, he’s not smart enough to figure us out”

“That’s pretty shitty to s-” Malia started, but was cut off by Kira entering her apartment, flushed and looking like an excited puppy.

“What took you so long to get here?”

“Liam wouldn’t stop talking” Kira smiled “Do you wanna know about what? Do you?”

“What, Kira?” Lydia sighed, smiling too.

“Malia’s new boyfriend” Kira jumped up and down “He said Theo asked who sent you the flowers”

“And what did Liam say?” Malia almost fell from her bed, jumping forward in apprehension.

“He said a guy dropped it here, you know, _the truth_ ” Kira smiled and jumped on the bed with them “I told you Lyds that he would check to see if it wasn’t us”

Malia fell back on her pillows “I can’t believe this dumb plan is working” and then she groaned “I’ve lost my faith in humanity”

“Like you had any to begin with” Lydia snorted and fell by her side too, squeezing Kira between them. “Alright, but real talk, Malia. We’re not here just to talk about your sexy neighbor”

“What do you mean?” Malia frowned, turning on the bed to look at them and seeing Kira turning red.

“C’mon, Kira, tell her” Lydia nudged their friend on the side and Kira cleaned her throat.

“Scott told me not to tell anyone”

“I’m not anyone, I’m your best friend” Malia complained and Kira smiled.

“I know, silly” she smiled more “Okay, let me tell you the big news –”

“ _Big news?_ ” Malia interrupted, confused “What’s going on?”

“Derek and Cora are coming back to town”

“What, _really?!_ ” Malia exclaimed, falling from the bed. She was surprised and happy to have her cousins back. Kira laughed at her and helped her up.

“I thought Derek was doing god-knows-what in Salem and Cora was in South America” Malia groaned, rubbing the spot where she had hit her head “Why are they back?”

“The wedding” Lydia smiled “You know _the one we can’t tell Peter about_ ”

“Do any of us even talk to Peter?” Kira rolled her eyes “I know his your biological dad, but he sucks, Malia”

“Oh, tell me about it” Malia fell back on the pillows, almost elbowing Kira on the nose “I’m glad Cora is back… I missed her”

“She’s rude” Lydia highlighted. She wasn’t close to Cora, their relationship always being shaken by their harsh personalities.

“She is” Malia smiled “That’s why she’s my favorite cousin”

* * *

 

“Hey! Malia!” Theo’s voice made Malia curse mentally and she walked out of the elevator, knowing there was nowhere to run. She smelled like gym after a long day working and there was nothing she wanted more than to soak in a bathtub and fall asleep.

“Hi, Theo”

“Hey, do you want to go out for dinner?” the question blustered out him and they both stared at each other, Theo somehow seeming more surprised than her.

“I… I have a boyfriend” She pushed past him.

Theo chuckled and grabbed her by the arm “So? I’m asking you to go out for dinner, not inviting you in my bed”

She glared at his face and was met by the intensity of his gaze. Malia frowned and turned her eyes away, wishing to see anything but those big grey eyes. He wasn’t wearing baggy clothes, like basketball shorts or sweat pants… Today he was in jeans and Malia lost whatever logic was inside her head.

“Fine”

He let go of her arm and opened a smile “Alright, then, let’s go”

“I have to shower first, I’m all sweaty” Malia complained, walking to her door. Theo followed her like a puppy. “Oh, again” she whispered, seeing the black package before her doorstep.

He heard her defeated whisper and laughed “What is it?”

“A gift from Stiles” Malia rolled her eyes, picking up the box and knowing it was actually Lydia making fun of her.

“Can I see?” Theo eyed the box with curiosity “I’ve never heard of store called _La Rose”_

_You never heard about it because it’s a fancy lingerie store, Theo._

“I…” an idea struck her “ _Sure,_ you can see it” and then she opened the black box, revealing the cloth wrapped in silk paper. She raised the black bodysuit made of lace before his eyes and saw Theo blink in astonishment.

“Uow… This looks expensive”

“I guess” Malia tried not to think in the amount of money Lydia was spending on her. She tried really hard not to think of Lyds real intentions on gifting such thing.

“He must really like you”

“I hope” She opened a fake smile and shoved the lingerie back on the box, opening the door “Come in, I’ll be fast”

Theo wasn’t surprised by her apartment. Exactly like his, but there was something else… Malia’s apartment was what he called _home_. It wasn’t just a place to sleep; there were details of her domesticity all over the place.

“I’ll be quick, I promise” she opened a smile and Theo smiled back without even knowing why.

And then she was gone, vanishing inside her bedroom and closing the door slightly. He heard her shuffling through clothes, mumbling something and then another door - probably the bathroom’s – closing.

Theo shoved his hands on his pockets and stared at her television, unsure of what to do. He sat on the couch, crossed his legs, counted to twenty, and heard her singing off-key but it was too low for him to pinpoint the song.

In less than five minutes he was bored.

Raeken was well aware that he was being nosy, but he could still hear the shower running and knew he wouldn’t be caught. And Malia had seen him naked on screen, it was only fair.

He opened a drawer of her TV support and went through the collections of CDs and DVDs. She liked music and it was no surprise… Quite a surprise was to find a One Direction’s album hidden underneath piles of Gun n’ Roses and Pearl Jam. The DVDs were less surprising, being a mess of trashy horror movies and two or three comedies.

However, buried underneath all of this…

“Is that my stuff? Get out of there!” Malia exclaimed, while Theo sat on her rug, raising a porn DVD starring himself and opening an amused smile.

His smile quickly dropped when he noticed Malia was wrapped in towel, still dripping wet. “You have my porn”

“Stop going through my stuff, you dick” Malia growled, grabbing him by the shirt and pushing Theo up “Go. You gonna wait outside”

“Hey, sorry, I was bored” Theo tried to explain himself, holding her wrist and forcing his eyes to not wander around, staying glued to her face. It was hard.

“I don’t care. Honestly, you’ve got no common sense” Malia opened her front door, grabbing the towel that was starting to slip away, and pushed Theo out with her other hand “Wait outside or go home, I don’t care”

And then she banged the door on his face.

* * *

Malia wasn’t talking to him the entire route to the small restaurant. It was only two blocks away, so they walked and she was still fuming with embarrassment and anger.

“You know… It’s not a big deal. I knew it already” Theo said, opening the door for her without thinking and hearing Malia snorting to the bad-placed chivalry. “The first thing you said to me was that you had watched my stuff”

“It is a big deal. You were going through my things”

“Nothing personal, I was just curious about your CDs”

“…Why did you invite me out, Theo? We’re not even friends…” Malia sat down and crossed her arms, annoyed.

“Well, I _did_ give you sex tips, you know?” He opened a smile and saw her blushing. She looked away.

“They were for my _friend_ ”

“Uhum…” He rolled his eyes “Yeah, sure… For your friend. So I guess we’re kinda of close now.”

“Fine. I still don’t know why you invited me out. We both know I find you annoying”

“I think you consider me annoying because we are so alike”

“ _Since when are we alike?!”_ Malia raised her hands, complaining “Last time I checked, I wasn’t an asshole with a big ego”

“Neither am I… but _you_ are hardworking, bad tempered and passionate about the people you love”  Theo leaned forward, eyes shining like he wanted to have _her_ for dinner.

“And you’re saying that you are just like me…” She opened a dry smile “It’s amazing how you can compliment me while doing the same to you”

“Well…” Theo smiled “I’m not going to say I’m any different from how I described you”

“Sure. So you’re saying we could be friends because we’re alike”

“Pretty much” He smiled, happy that something might have entered her thick skull. The restaurant they were in had a cozy feeling to it, lit with yellow lights. It made her olive skin look more tanned and her smile contrast against it.

“Fine. Then why don’t you tell me more about you?”

“What do you want to know about me?”

“How did you get into porn? Like, you couldn’t be a real actor?”She opened the menu and started browsing through it.

“Uow. And _I’m_ the asshole, babe?” Theo glared at her, surprised.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Malia looked up, embarrassed.

“Yes, you _did_.” He rolled his eyes “But to answer your very insulting question, I got into porn when I was twenty one. I was modeling for a jean’s collection and the photographer told me I had the whole sexiness… porn aura over me.”

“And…?” Malia laughed, trying to picture exactly what a ‘porn aura’ was.

“Next day I went to the studio and they interviewed me, showed me the business and made me audition.”

“There’s porn audition?” she was more than surprised, almost dizzy with so much information.

“Yes.” He laughed “And I did the test, passed, the director told me I “smelt like porn”, which is kinda gross now that I think about it…”

“Oh, my god…” Malia hid her face between her hands, laughing “That’s terrible”

“Well, I was dumb and young. Doing porn for living was like the best job ever”

“And now it isn’t?” She looked up, blushing and realizing how he was being serious about the conversation.

“Actually, I love my job” He sighed and the smile vanished, making it all seem less like a prank and more like an adult talk “I’m not unhappy. I can’t picture myself doing anything else”

“And how is it?” Malia blushed and glared at his hands, trying not to think about how she had seen him fingering a girl “It’s just sex every day? Best job in the world”

“I don’t count it as sex. There are cameras and the actresses are my friends, there’s a creepy director on the back whispering _‘slap her ass’_ …”

“Oh, Jesus! That’s… bad!”

“See? Not sex” he finished the subject just in time for a waitress to come over their table and take notes of their orders. Malia blushed furiously, the recent conversation still swirling in her head. “So, what about you?” Theo asked, pushing the menus aside.

“What about me?”

“How did you become a coach?”

“It was my favorite subject in school…” Malia shrugged. Nobody ever cared about her extra-ordinary job “I don’t even know if it’s a subject, but was my favorite anyway. So I didn’t hesitate to major on it and then I started teaching”

“Easy like that? I wish I was this self aware to know what I wanted since high school”

“I… I started being a personal trainer. Working with adults” Malia bit down a smirk “But I hate adults”

“It doesn’t surprise me at all…” Theo smiled back “And then you switched?”

“Yeah… Children are… It’s more difficult, but also more enjoyable.”

“So you enjoy your job?” he knew the answer already. In the shine of her honest smirk, the passionate glow in her eyes.

“I adore it”

He started talking to her about the annoying presumptuous parents she had to deal with and Malia told him stories about how she despised them. They orders came in and even as the conversation died out slowly, none of them was bothered by it.

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

She paled, kept her gaze on the plate and shoved a forkful in her mouth, nodding.

“Were you a cheerleader?”

Malia blushed and swallowed “Y… yes”

“You don’t look the type”

“I know” she shrugged “It’s because I’m almost always angry or confused… Have you seen Lydia?”

“Is she your ginger friend who always says ‘hi’ to me?”

“Yup. She’s gorgeous, right?”

“I…” Theo looked away. He wasn’t blind, Lydia was absolutely stunning. But he was sitting right before Malia, who could take anything he said wrong and Theo really didn’t want to destroy their night “She’s… very pretty”

Malia snorted “She’s hot” she corrected “Well, Lyds was a mathlete on school”

“ _Really?”_

“Yup. And she doesn’t look like we picture a math nerd…” Malia smiled “I guess stereotypes don’t define us in the end. I’m not what people think when they see me. Neither is Lydia… or _you_ ”

An awkward pause happened. He wasn’t sure how to answer that and she was starting to grow red and ashamed and Theo wanted to reach up and grab her hand, tell her _‘no, don’t be embarrassed that you like me more now’_. But he couldn’t. There was still a very cold barrier of ‘maybe, it’s friendship’ between them and what he said instead was

“How did you meet Stiles?”

She didn’t hesitate and he hated it. Theo _knew_ Stiles didn’t exist. A guy with such a dumb name? Who was never seen on the building? Who Liam never saw? Ha, sure.

“We were very close in second grade, he was my neighbor. We got together when high started… And it didn’t work” Malia shrugged.

Theo frowned “And…?”

Now she turned tomato red “And… We met again recently and we started going out.” Her voice was high pinched and Theo knew that had to be a lie “What… What about you? Any girlfriends?”

“Do you know many women who would date a guy who fucks for living?” Theo rolled his eyes “Not many girls crossed my path and stayed”

“I would”

He must have heard it wrong. Malia’s eyes grew huge and she leaned back in her chair, going as far from him as she could without leaving the place “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be” Theo smiled, arrogantly, fighting every nerve telling him to pull her closer “You’re one of a kind, Malia Tate.”

“So are you… Theo…”

“Raeken” he completed “But don’t tell anyone my entire name”

“Why not?”

“Do you think my facebook friends, my brother… Do you think they wanna hear about porn when they are inviting me to baby showers or band concerts? No. I try not to tell my name to many people, keeps my privacy safe”

“Then I’m glad you trusted me”

* * *

 

“I enjoyed the night, Theo” she smiled, giving him back the jacket “More than I ever thought I could”

“I accept your backhanded compliment” He rolled his eyes and got the jacket back with reluctance “Maybe we could do it again?”

“Yeah… I mean, as _friends_ ”

“As friends sounds… good enough” Theo opened a mischievous smile “For now”

“Go home, Theo Raeken.” Malia shoved him, smiling “Go be flirtatious with someone who’s not taken”

“We’ll see about it, Malia”

Malia entered her apartment, smiled one last time and closed the door. Her heartbeat was drumming and she could still smell his perfume lingering to her clothes. And she _liked_ it.

Oh god.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Malia hopped to her front door; Derek was finally coming to see her. Well not really, he was coming to get Cora’s cellphone which she’d left on Malia’s windowsill while they were drunk off their asses and dancing along to Stevie Nicks. She opened the door and was well aware she probably looked like shit compared to Hercules incarnate who stood before her.

“Derek!” she exclaimed jumping into his arms.

“Wow Mal, you’re getting heavy”

“I’m not” she chuckled.

“Yes you are”

“Well you’re a mountain so you’re gonna keep holding me. I missed you,” she said tightening her grip around him; almost as if she was a koala bear.

“My god, you saw me yesterday Malia.”

“Only for a minute, it barely counts” she exclaimed hugging him tighter. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“I missed you too”

“I didn’t get to touch you or smell you yesterday. You smell amazing” she said burying her head into the crook of his neck.

“It’s amazing what a little soap and water can do. You ought to try it”

“Shut up and carry me inside.”

“Got it, cousin”

Malia looked over Derek’s shoulder and noticed that Theo had stopped in front of his door staring at both of them with an unreadable expression on his face.

“You okay Mal?”

“Yea, totally. Let’s just get inside it’s been way too long since I last saw you.”

* * *

Theo was livid. Not only was _Stiles_ real, _he was ripped_. His t-shirts stretched across his muscles in a way that had Theo wanting to rip it off of him and- Theo shook those thoughts from his mind. He was straight… mostly.  Sure he’d done a little gay porn in the past but it was only when cash was running low and he’d never yet found another male attractive. At least until _Stiles_. The snippet he’d gotten of Stiles’ jawline gave the impression that it could cut marble.

He realized that he wasn’t attracted to Stiles but simply pointing out all his features as a means to critique his own. As of that moment he needed to be better than Stiles. He needed Malia to see that he was just as sexy - if not sexier - than Stiles. He needed to get to the gym because Stiles had biceps to kill. Theo tiptoed out of his apartment but of course he had as much grace as an elephant and boots that made way too much noise resulting in his footsteps thundering across the floor.

Theo got back from the gym and decided he needed to see Malia. They were long overdue that second date - friendly meeting - and he was eager to show her all the ways he was better than Stiles.

He knocked on her door and she opened it, a small frown of confusion appearing between her eyebrows and a surprised smile appearing.

“Hey, come in…” she wrinkled her nose, and, _God,_ wasn’t she absurdly cute. “Were you at the gym?”

“Yeah” Theo answered. “How’d you know?”

“Because you stink”

“Gee, that’s exactly what a guy wants to hear.” He rolled his eyes, but the kick in his ego was worth it, because she laughed like a little kid. 

“What are you doing here?” Malia sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“I’m here to cash in on that second date.”

Her smile disappeared and a harsh blush started to go up her cheeks “Theo, I have-”

“ _A tall, hot, extra buff boyfriend; I know.”_ Theo cut her off, feeling bitter jealousy in his mouth.

“Then-”

“We’re friends, Kitten” the nickname rolled on his tongue. It fit better in his voice, Theo thought, he was meant to call her that, not _Stiles_.

“Really?” Malia raised an eyebrow, unsure if they could be friends, especially when the mutual attraction was explicit between them.

“I’ll be back in a half hour” He promised, winking at her and leaving.

* * *

“So Stiles is a little older than you. Is that your thing, older men?”

“Not really,” Malia chuckled “but you’ve seen Stiles haven’t you?”

“He’s ripped. But I’m hung” It was something silly to say, but _really_ … Stiles was a blow in any men’s ego and Theo felt like an insecure teenager.

“He’s pretty hung too” Malia replied before blushing furiously.

They were talking about her grumpy cousin, Derek, after all, even if Theo clearly didn’t know that.

“Who’s bigger?”

 Malia gaped at his question and wondered if the real reason he did porn was because he lacked the social skills to do anything else.

“You did not just ask me that.”

“It’s a simple question,” Theo said, as they walked down the deserted boardwalk. He couldn’t remember ever going on a date – _friendly meeting_ – as simple as this one. Talk, walk, and buy a hot dog… It was easy to be around Malia.

“Not really, I mean why you are so interested in my boyfriend’s penis?”

“I’m not” Theo scoffed as they reached the beach.

“Then why are you always questioning me?” Malia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Theo Raeken knew how to push all of her buttons and he was absurdly blunt. He was so annoying.

“I just wanna learn more about you.”

“From the size of my boyfriend’s penis?”

_“Oh will you forget about your boyfriend’s penis!”_ Theo exclaimed, raising his hands.

Malia laughed of his frustrated reaction and leaned closer “I can’t, it’s so perfect.”

He let out a small noise of disgust before taking a step closer. Theo smiled, seeing as Malia gulped and started to step back.   
 “Let’s go skinny dipping” He suggested eyeing the dark water.

“Hell no” Malia walked back.

 “The water’s not gonna be cold.” He promised, taking off his shirt and dropping it on the cold sand, stepping closer.

“I’m not getting naked with you.” Malia’s eyes lowered from his face to his chest and even in the dark Theo could see she was embarrassed… but not without a healthy dose of arousal.

 “I dare you” One step closer and Theo opened the buttons of his jeans.

“What are we, ten?”

“Come on Kitten, don’t be a wuss…” He scoffed, pulling down his jeans and, along with them, his boxers.

“I really don’t- _oh my God, you’re huge_!” Malia gasped turning her back. “What the fuck?  We’re not that close, Raeken!”

“We could be”

“Stop” Malia growled, still turned away from him and cursing ever accepting a second date.

“Come on, it’s nothing you’ve never seen.”

“Fine,” Malia scoffed unbuttoning her shirt.

“So we’re doing this huh?” He hadn’t thought she would actually give up. Was it really happening?

“Shut up,” Malia sighed as she unclipped her bra. Oh, it was happening… “Just go in… and don’t look!”

“You don’t have anything I don’t see, like, a thousand times a day.” Malia glared at him from over her shoulder causing him to let out a snort and walk into the water.

“Make sure you’re not looking” Malia yelled out to him.

“I’m not,” he yelled back.

“Okay!” she sighed as she finished getting undressed.

“I was wondering what was taking so long,” Theo smirked as Malia waded out to him.

“I’m not exactly comfortable with stripping in front of you.

” “I don’t bite” Theo promised “Unless you want me to.”

“Shut up” Malia sneered splashing Theo in the face.

“Oh that’s how you wanna play it…” Theo chuckled trying to push her under.

“Not fair” Malia giggled swimming away.

“So you can splash me but I can’t splash you?”

“Exactly” she smiled slamming water into his face.

“Get back here!”

 “You’ll never take me alive!” Malia yelled as Theo grabbed hold of her from behind.

Malia thrashed and struggled against Theo’s vice grip but only managed to turn and face him. She was held firmly in his arms as waves washed over them. The moon was shining on them, on his lips and nose and she couldn’t take her eyes away. Theo stared back, just as intensely, and she wanted to close the distance between them. Malia wanted nothing more than to kiss him until Theo fucked her on the middle of the sea

In fact- she probably would have, had he not opened his big mouth.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend, Kitten?” Theo smirked smugly.

Malia pulled away, humiliated and aroused. She glared at him before spewing water on him like a dolphin and swimming away.

“Where are you going?” he chuckled.

“Fuck you!” Malia yelled, walking onto the beach and getting dressed.

A sly smile took up residence on her face as she hatched a plan.

Theo swam around a bit more before walking out. Much to his dismay, all he found on the sand were his _Calvin Kleins_ and a pair of black lacy underwear.

He let out an amused snort and thanked himself for choosing a beach close to the apartment building so there wouldn’t be much of a walk and barely any people to see him in just his boxers. Not that he’d minded- after all he’d done tons of live cam shows and even more movies. He was in demand and he loved it.

People took notice when he walked into a room; take Mason for example.

He was just waiting for the elevator when he spotted Theo entering the building. The guy was dripping wet, sporting only boxers, and in his hands were a pair of lacy underwear.

“Uh- are those- _panties_?”

“Don’t give me that look, they’re not mine.”

“Clearly. But whose are they?”

“Don’t ask,” Theo sighed in frustration, entering the elevator.

“Okay,” Mason chuckled as the doors closed. “But I’m guessing she’s hot,”

“What gave that away?”

“Uhm- you’re really asking me that?” Mason asked gesturing to Theo, very visible, starter of a boner.

“I could be cold and decided to take dive”

“You’re not cold”

“You don’t know that…”

“You’re not shivering… _Just hard._ ”

“Shut up,” Theo scoffed, trying not to be embarrassed. It was one thing to be on his job, another to be seen turned on by a girl he liked.

“Relax, it’s nothing I’ve never seen before.”

“Does everyone in this building watch my porn?”

“Pretty much,” Mason chuckled. “But I wasn’t watching for you,”

“Really,” Theo scoffed.

“Yeah, I was watching for Danny.”

“I’m not at all insulted.”

“By the way, Malia passed while I was talking to Liam. She was carrying a bunch of clothes. _Was she donating them to a shelter or something?_ ” Mason uttered with a sly smirk.

“Oh look, we’re on my floor. Nice seeing you, Mase.” He walked out, while Mason was still laughing.

Theo glared at Malia’s door and continued walking down the hall, still holding her panties. The girl was trying him. The thought that she was going commando drove him crazy. He didn’t get a good look at her but it was still enough to drive him out of his mind. That factor was why he found himself searching through her Facebook. There were a few pictures of her in gym clothes and dresses that framed her body perfectly but he hit the holy grail when he came across a picture of her in a red string bikini.

“Oh shit,” he groaned as he felt himself harden completely.

Theo was already shoving his hand down his wet boxers when something in the comments caught his attention. It was her boyfriend _Stiles_. Theo decided to visit his profile and was shocked to find out that Stiles wasn’t the buff Adonis he’d seen with Malia earlier.

Stiles was a pale skinny guy who was a little nerd hot. He perused Stiles’ relationship section and saw that he was in a relationship with Derek Hale aka the hot Adonis he’d seen with Malia earlier. He let out a snort when he finally found out that who he thought was Stiles was really Malia’s hot, _gay_ cousin.

_Good looks must run in the family_ he thought.

Theo noticed his boner was still very prominent and he stood up. He _needed_ to have her. The memory of her warm body pressed against his earlier arose, accompanied by the knowledge that she was naked underneath the skinny jeans she had been wearing before and that she had _wanted_ him on the beach.

Theo pushed his door open, hand shoving on the glass full of condoms that he kept on the shelves near his computer, and crossed the hallway, his cock twitching in his pants and blood drumming in his ears.

“MALIA, OPEN THE DOOR!”

“What?” she groaned answering the door in just her skinny jeans and lacy bra.

He didn’t answer, eyes dancing on her skin and realizing she had seen the condoms crumpled in his hand.

“Theo-”

“Shut up,” and with that he entered the apartment, pushing her against a wall and dropping the condoms on her floor, the door still open.

“What the hell are you doing?” Malia asked breathlessly as Theo placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

_“You,”_ he breathed huskily with the ghost of a smirk on his red and swollen lips.

“You’re-”

“Shh, I need you so bad… I want to hear you scream my name. I want you to sit on my face…  Do you want that?” Theo asked as he traced the cups of her lacy black bra with his tongue.

“Yeah…”

“Good.” Theo smirked re-initiating their fiery kiss and fiddling with the button of her jeans.

He attempted to pull the jeans down her legs but grew impatient and opted to stick a hand down her pants and rub his index finger against her already dripping pussy. She bucked her hips against his hand, no one had ever touched her like that and she loved every minute of it. He slid two of his fingers into the tight, wet heat of her slit.

“Your pussy’s so tight and wet for me, Kitten, did the sight of my cock make you this wet” he asked pumping his fingers while thumbing her clit.

Malia blushed at how crass he was and he would’ve taken notice had he not discovered her g-spot causing her to cry out in pleasure. He rubbed at her clit and curled his fingers against her g-spot urgently causing her to dig her nails into the taut flesh of his back. She felt her stomach tightening in anticipation, she was about to have her most intense orgasm to date when he just withdrew his fingers. She whined in protest while he let out an amused snort before bringing his fingers to his lips and licking her juice from his fingers.

“Don’t worry Kitten, I’m gonna make you come so much harder with the real thing,” Theo smirked dropping his boxers to the floor giving her a good look at his full length.

Malia was a little worried about how he was going to fit inside her but she was more focused on the fact that in almost every one of his movies he’d given the girl authentic orgasms as tears of joy spilled from her eyes and clutched anything she could get her hands on.

“What are you thinking about?” Theo breathed against her neck as he rolled the condom onto his cock.

“That you’re probably not gonna fit inside me.”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing” he grinned sliding her jeans down her legs. “Jump,” he commanded.

Malia did as he’d asked and she found herself pressed against the wall with her legs around his waist. She was finally about to lose her virginity, symbolically anyway. _Scientifically_ she’d lost it when she was fourteen and training for her first marathon.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn’t notice when Theo’s kisses got less urgent, and he entered her. _Almost_.

“Oh fuck” Malia  groaned as she tossed her head back in pleasure.

“You’re even tighter than I imagined,” Theo growled against her ear before biting on it.

Malia squeaked in response, unable to form a coherent sentence. At first, he didn’t move

"Am I hurting you?” Theo mumbled in the crook of her neck, pulling Malia to him.

She let out a squeal, him filling her up and suddenly she couldn’t breathe.

“Move,” Malia growled, wrapping her legs around his ass and supporting on his shoulders to move “Fuck me, Theo.”

Theo grinned slyly before thrusting into her a quick and steady pace. She knew she wouldn’t last long because of how well his fingers had toyed with her earlier. She could feel the heat rising inside of her. A warm fire spreading inside her pussy to her muscles to her stomach to her chest.

On all his movies, she could remember the girls yelling and crying and, suddenly, the feeling went down, like she had been bathed in cold water. She didn't feel like yelling from pleasure. Did that mean something was wrong with her?

"Oh YES, THEO- OH, OH, I'M GONNA COME- OH, MY GOD, YES, YES, YES!"

He chuckled in response,

_"Are you done, Sally?"_ and then he bit on her lower lip. "Calm down, doll, I'll take you there by myself."

She felt herself becoming red. Of course the guy knew when a girl was faking an orgasm. He gave women orgasms for a living! Theo didn’t press any further on the issue but he sped up his thrusts and applied more force before reaching down between them and applying a variety of pressures to her throbbing clit.

“Are you close now, Malia” he asked as he felt her quivering and clawing at the flesh of his back.

Malia nodded in response and let out a loud moan as Theo began nibbling on her neck as well.

“Now you can scream my name, doll” Theo smirked smugly as he thrust against her g-spot, triggering their orgasms.

“Oh, _Theo_ , fuck… Malia exclaimed before burying her head in the crook of Theo’s neck as her orgasm left her convulsing and whimpering.

* * *

 

Theo peppered kisses along Malia’s bare arm causing her to whack him with her pillow.

“I said no,” Malia chuckled.

“Come on, we have two more left…”

“Theo, no normal human brings five condoms to someone’s house and expects to use them all in one night.”

“I have awesome stamina,”

“So do I but I’m exhausted and fucked out.”

“Want me you to make you feel better?”

“Yeah, shut the hell up and get to sleep,” she yawned as her eyelids fluttered close.

Theo smiled to himself before snuggling closer, pressing a kiss to her nape and dozing off with Malia pressed on his chest.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Malia woke up to a pleasant warmth snuggled against her,  and it was almost too inviting to let herself slip back to slumber when she noticed that there was something hard and uncomfortable pressing against her thigh. She tried to shift position, yet her body was unable to move. Something circled around her body and restricted her movements.  And as Malia tried to move once again, a low groan was heard.  Her body instantly froze, her eyelids slowly opened, sleep still clouding her eyes when she found a sleeping face that most certainly belonged to Theo Raeken AKA her neighbor.

And the flashbacks of last night suddenly came to her in a fast-forward motion.

Almost as if instantly, the heat rose to her face and filled her cheeks red.  What had she done? Malia was fucked, literally and figuratively.  Moreover, she lost her virginity to someone that was not even in a relationship with her!

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Though last night had been beyond amazing, Theo fucking her like a God, she promised herself that her first would be for a special someone. Malia waited for regret to come and make her miserable, yet there was none. In all honesty more than ever, she felt quite… _happy_ and relieved. But still, it didn’t cover up the fact that she messed everything up.

“Oh God…” Malia cursed under her breath, slowly peeling off Theo’s arm from around her before slipping out of his embrace and rolling off to the other side of the bed. And crap, she’s naked. Her eyes peered over towards Theo, to make sure that he was asleep before getting off the bed and trying to move as quickly as possible to put on her clothes. And as she was about to wear the last piece of item —which was a pair of shorts — a voice interrupted the silence.

 “Where are you going?”

Buttoning up her shorts, Malia slowly turned to look at Theo who sat on her bed, looking slightly disheveled from the night before and very shirtless that she has to resist to keep her eyes up. Not to mention, she doubted he was wearing anything below the blanket that gathered on his lap.

“Work.”

“It’s Sunday.”

“I —I know that.”

“Really.”

“Oh, shut up Raeken.” She responded in a snarky manner, allowing Theo to chuckle amused, hearing her reaction.

“It’s still early… Why don’t you join me in bed?” He patted the spot next to his.

“No. And it’s my bed you’re sleeping in, put on some clothes and go back to your place.”

“Ouch, so cold. I thought you loved my company, and it seems like you did _yesterday night_.” There was a suggestive tone in Theo’s words, and Malia didn’t have to think twice about what he meant by it. There was a blush dusting her cheeks as she frowned.

“Last night was a…”

“Amazing? I know.” “—Mistake.” They spoke at the same time, and if Theo was still drowsy, he wasn’t right after he heard Malia’s word.

“A mistake?!” He raised his voice unconsciously, and Malia almost winced at the tone. Theo clearly looked upset, his expression hardened.

“Yeah. It’s a- a mistake. Let’s just forget last night ever happened…”

"Forget it ever happened? Why? Because it'll make your boyfriend uncomfortable? Are you kidding me?" he scoffed getting out of her bed and- thankfully- keeping the sheets wrapped around him. "Is that your thing Malia?"

She had no idea he'd be this upset. He fucked people every day without any attachment, what made her any different?

"Theo, let's be honest. Last night was great, but... It was just that. I don't want a relationship with you" she frowned a little, confused by how could he think that "C'mon, you're a porn star!" there was a weak smile at the end of her sentence, but dread was already gathering in her stomach.

He was going furiously red and she took a step back.

"So because I'm a porn star it's okay to fuck with my emotions?" Theo asked going deadly calm.

"I..." Malia bit down, not knowing what to say "You _knew_ I had a boyfriend, Theo. What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know Malia. You've been giving me signals ever since the day we met," he scoffed pulling on his boxers. "Was this a game to you? Some little thing you had going with your friends?"

The worst thing was that he was right. Malia frowned angrily, trying to cover up the shame that washed down on her.

"Get out my place. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but I don't want anything to do with you."

She wanted to slap herself, seeing the wounded look upon his face. Malia knew she was sounding awfully selfish and downright nasty, but... She didn't know how to tell him that Stiles was a lie, that she had complicated feelings about him, that she didn't know how to date a sex worker.

"Yea, I'll go. But do me a favor and have them deliver your stuff to the right apartment next time. I don't want anything to do with you either. At least now you can cross fucking a porn star off your bucket list." he scoffed walking off.

He thought she was different from all his other hook ups. He thought that there was a possibility for them to be something more. But like everyone else- she was more interested in _Mr. Big Love_ than Theo.

* * *

 

Theo twirled the straw and frowned at the table before him. Normally, he would sulk home when a girl pulled this type of shit. But with Malia living next door...

"Evening, loser" Tracy hooped to his side, pressing a surprise kiss on cheek before sitting in front of him and gesturing for the waitress.

"The biggest loser" he sighed, without looking up "So, uh... Malia and I slept together"

"Well finally," Tracy smirked in response as she grabbed his drink from him.

She'd been hearing him bitch about it for months and she was glad that he'd finally manned up and took control of the situation instead of sulking like a child.

"Although babe- I thought you'd be happier about it? You've wanted this from the moment you saw her. What's wrong- _you come too early?_ " she chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

"She was... she was playing me" he replied, looking at her and groaning when he saw Hayden walk past the front door "Who invited her?"

"What do you mean she was playing you?" Tracy frowned, brushing off his comment about her girlfriend.

"I mean that I was just a cool notch in her belt. It's quirky to fuck a porn star, uh"

"But- you said she was different. You thought she was nice. Not like the other girls. Wow. I'm sorry babe," Tracy said gripping Theo's hand across the table.

It was hard seeing him like this. He'd always worn a brave face around everyone else. She remembered the first night they hung out and she realized what a different person he was. He was more than just a guy who liked sex and she was happy to see him finally getting into a relationship. But those hopes were all dashed now. He deserved better.

"What's the long face about?" Hayden asked, joining them and frowning to how destroyed Theo looked.

Tracy threw her a stern glare "Malia turned out to be a total asshole who thinks porn stars don't have feelings. Play nice"

"I'm always nice" Hayden grumbled, before sighing and sitting by her girlfriend's side "I'm sorry, Theo. Want me to go over and punch her?"

"She's a black belt"

"I can still spit on her"

"She'd probably ruin your pretty little face and then Tracy would go on a rampage and the world would have lost three incredibly hot girls who would have been better off fucking than fighting in the first place."

"Aww his comments and analogies are even harder to listen to when he's sad," Hayden cooed attempting to make Theo laugh.

Despite their ups and downs she cared about the asshole and she knew he felt the same. Besides- she was the only one allowed to antagonize him emotionally.

"I just... I thought she was better than that" Theo let out a sigh "I feel stepped on."

"It's almost like when you hit on my girlfriend just because she was a sex worker?" Hayden quirked an eyebrow and received an elbow on her ribs. Theo rolled eyes.

"I told you I was sorry about that a thousand times already"

"Never forgive, never forget, brother"

"Hayden, I swear I can't take you anywhere"

"I know what'll make you feel better," Tracy perked up as a smile crossed her lips.

“If it's a horror movies marathon with you and mini asshole over here, I'll pass" Theo grumbled.

"We're the same height," Hayden scoffed in response and she was even positive that she was just a little bit taller than him.

"As fun as that sounds-" Tracy began, not bothering to hide her disdain. "I meant you should throw a party," she finished as she continued sipping his drink.

"I'm not in the mood for parties. In fact, I'm not in the mood to go back to my building at all"

"Theo, c'mon!" Hayden quickly interjected "Imagine her face when the very next day after your fight, you throw a party?"

"I don't want to see her face either" it was a lie. He wanted to see her. He wanted to talk with her. Anything. But Malia had broken and stepped on his heart.

"Then why do your eyes keep flickering to your phone? What are you waiting for?" Hayden asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hayden, let him be" Tracy sighed.

She had been through that too. Being a sex worker was never easy, people were prejudiced and she knew she was blessed to have Hayden.

"Theo, just think about it for a bit, ok? A party would lighten your mood. All our friends would be there for you and it would be... just like old times."

" And it would be a slap on her face" Hayden completed darkly.

Theo opened an unwanted smile "It sounds great, but... I don't know. I'm tired."

"Oh shut up, stop the drama" Hayden cut in "I'll buy the beer, deal? Will you cut the emo teen act now?"

"You know- there's more to life than free booze." Theo scoffed.

"I know, but I have yet to enjoy it"

* * *

 

Malia opened her front door after hearing a series of harsh and urgent knocks. She wasn't expecting any company and she was shocked to see a curly-haired girl in a leather jacket looking incredibly annoyed on the other side.

"Hi," Malia began awkwardly. "Can I-"

"Yes" the girl said "Yes, you can help. Are you Malia?"

"Uhm... yes?"

"Okay, so Theo is throwing a party to celebrate his upcoming DVD and he told me to invite you" Hayden said, opening a bright smile. She knew Theo was going to kill her, but this Malia girl deserved to be stepped on. Nobody got to kick Theo like that and walk away untouched.

"He... He's throwing a party? Why didn't he invite me himself?"

" _He's busy,"_ Hayden shrugged.

"Oh," Malia replied feeling a little offended.

She knew Theo was upset, but he lived right next door. If he yelled to her from his apartment she'd be able to hear it.

"Yea. By the way- he said to bring your boyfriend. The night'll go pretty awkwardly without a date."

"My... my boyfriend?"

"Am I stuttering?"

"No- it's just that- uh- he'll be there." Malia finally conceded with a small smile.

"Alright, bye!" Hayden opened another bright smile before walking away.

Malia stared at the spot she had been and let out a deep sigh. Well, time to call Derek.

 

"No" he said, arms crossed and a big frown. Malia was sitting in his living room, making her best puppy eyes, while Stiles and Cora cracked up in laughter over her issue.

"C'mon, Der, it’s just one night. He thinks you're my boyfriend, help me out, please!"

"You got into this mess by yourself, you'll make it out the same way"

"Derek, _c'mon_!"

"I'm your cousin. And I'm engaged. This is ridiculous. Why don't people tell the truth anymore?"

"I'm the fiancé and I vote on Malia's behalf" Stiles laughed "Help her out, big one, she's not asking for much"

"Stiles, shut up"

"Thank you!" Malia threw her hands up, glad somebody understood her point of view.

"Okay, but I don't get why do you need Derek there, just tell him that you two broke up"

"Uh... it'll be humiliating not to have him there. Besides, I told Theo this morning that I had a boyfriend."

"This morning... Malia, tell me you didn't" Cora opened her mouth, shocked.

"Maybe..." Malia blushed, looking for a place to hide.

Derek was just confused, while Stiles and Cora once again cracked up in a giggling fit "What did she do?" he frowned.

"She lost her virginity to her hot neighbor who she repeatedly told me she wasn't attracted to," Cora grinned devilishly.

"Too much information" Derek sighed, falling sit by Malia's side on the couch "You're gonna owe me for this. You'll wear the dress I picked, for the wedding"

Cora scrunched up her nose "It's awful. You should have let Melissa pick the dresses, Der"

"My wedding, my choices" he rolled eyes before turning for Malia "Deal?"

"I never pegged you for a bridezilla but you've got a deal," Malia grinned shaking his hand.

* * *

 

"Tracy, where did Hayden shove the chips?" Theo asked, walking around the house and smiling as his friends started to enter his house. Tracy and him had been out all day buying stuff and, in general, just keeping his mind busy. So Hayden had settled everything around and he simply couldn't find a thing.

"It's on the table, Theo" she sighed, rolling eyes and putting a hand on his chest "Calm down, you know everybody around here, it's just a friends' night."

"Yea but what if the music gets too loud and she comes over to tell me to knock it off? I didn't warn her in advance."

"Get a grip Raeken!" Tracy chuckled shaking him. "So what if the music gets too loud? Screw her," she added with a scoff.

"That's what got me in this position in the first place," Theo mumbled under his breath.

"Look" Tracy stopped walking around hands on hips "She's not gonna come here. She knows you're pissed and she knows you have every right to be pissed. She'll not be here"

"Promise?"

"Yeah"

"MALIA!" 

Theo froze when he heard Hayden's voice. He turned around rigidly, praying he had went crazy misheard it. 

"Hey Hayden right," Malia smiled, across the room. She was so goddamn gorgeous, she was so... He cursed himself for letting his feelings get the better of him.  

Theo could see Malia smiling with Hayden and then he saw her hand her two bottles of vodka and he knew he was screwed; the quickest way to Hayden's cardiac cavity was free booze. But that wasn't even the worst part- she was in his house with her cousin Derek. How dumb did she think he was?

"Trace, we have a situation," Theo whisper yelled

"What?" she turned around confused and then froze in her feet, eyes going wide "Oh fuck, who invited her!? What is Hayden do- HAYDEN! COME BACK HERE!" she half yelled, running towards Malia and Derek and grabbing her girlfriend by the hand, dragging her away without any concerns about Malia's puzzled face.

Theo took a deep breath, his blood was boiling all over again, and walked to the new _guests_ "Malia, hi"

"Hey," she smiled sweetly. "Congratulations," she added leaving him pretty puzzled.

"Congratulations?" Theo blinked, confused "Uh... for what?"

"Hi, I'm Stiles" her cousin introduced himself rigidly, offering a hand and opening a bright and maniacal smile.

Theo's mouth got bitter and he opened a shark smile, shaking _Stiles’_ hand "Hey, I'm Theo. I don't suppose you've heard about me, I'm Malia's dirty secret" he completed, almost as if a joke

"Trust me, there are no secrets between us," Derek- well _Stiles_ replied with a smile.

Malia had never seen her cousin smile for this long and it kinda had her worried. But on the other hand- he had great teeth and his smile highlighted his great bone structure; making her very proud to be _dating_ him.

"Nice..." Theo smiled uneasy "Anyway, who invited you, Derek?"

"My girlfriend here-" Derek said wrapping an arm around Malia's shoulder for emphasis. "Said that you insisted she bring me because it'd be too awkward not to."

"Derek?" Malia repeated, mortified

"Yea. I know. I've known since the night we hooked up," Theo scoffed. "You can drop the act. By the way- the lack of attraction is obvious."

"Wait... so you've know about Derek not being my boyfriend and yet, you encouraged me to keep talking so I could embarrass myself and let me keep thinking that, so I could feel like a horrible person for "cheating" on him with you?" Malia said, slowly and deadly.

"Malia, calm down" Derek tried to interject, but she raised a finger to shut him up.

"You're a fucking joke, Theo" she spat.

"I'm a joke?" he scoffed crossing his arms. "You're the one who wanted to use me. I had real feelings for you, you know. But I suppose it doesn't matter does it- porn stars don't have feelings. And even if they did they'd be less important than those of someone like a teacher right?"

"Shut up!" Malia yelled, attracting the attention of the others "It was never about your feelings or lack of them! Yes, I liked you too! Yes, it was painful to brush you off. But guess what, asshole, I liked you a lot and you played me too and how could I trust a guy like you!? I just lost my virginity to a dude who's willing to fuck a girl in a relationship and he's also a porn star and I got scared!" she was tearing up now, but Malia bit the tears down angrily. She denied to be the crying damsel "I'm sorry I fucked up this morning, but you're not better than me. Indulging my insecurities to feed your fucking ego. The whole Stiles/Derek story was not funny for me and I felt ashamed the entire time and sick for lying to you, but well... you were playing me too, so I guess I shouldn't feel guilty for shit!"

Theo opened his mouth but then decided against it. Anything he'd say would either come across as incredibly insensitive or incredibly idiotic so it was best for him to stay quiet.

Malia kept staring at him expectantly so he finally said something.

"I didn't tell you I knew because I was hoping you would tell me." he answered not meeting her eyes.

"Well, I guess everybody knows now" she said, bitterly, looking around expectantly and gesturing to how all of his guests were staring at them. Even Derek was pale and startled, looking at her with concern.

"Damn right, sweetie!" a female voice arose from the small crowd and Malia's will to cry came back full force. So much not to humiliate herself.

"I'm sorry I fucked up with you, Theo" she mumbled, voice strangled by the tears "I'm really sorry"

She then turned around and ran out of the room, leaving Theo, Derek, the guests, everybody behind.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stay still, Malia!" Derek barked, while the seamstress tried to fix the dress hem.

"I'm trying, Derek!" Malia said, crossing arms, only to receive a harsh slap to stay put.

"We're almost done, miss"

"Good" Malia sighed, looking around. She was in a terrible mood. Had been in a terrible mood for the last week. Kira and Lydia had been calling nonstop and the only time Malia had picked up she heard a string of _"why didn't you tell us that you fucked Theo!? what happened!?"_ and that was exactly what she was avoiding so much.

She wasn't going to think of him. Because whenever she did, her heart lost a beat and she wanted to cry. It was like her heart was breaking all over again.

"... Malia?" a male, soft, voice said, startling her.

Malia looked over her shoulder- while doing her best not to move- and was met with the bright smile of her friend Isaac.

"Hi!" she beamed before Derek smacked her again for moving.

"God, Malia, it's been forever since I last saw you!" he hugged her, ignoring completely that she was surrounded by needles and two frowning faces.

"Yeah, since college! How have you been!? Where are you right now?"

"Europe," Isaac smiled in response.

"Yea- sorry to interrupt your little love fest but I think you should allow the lovely lady to finish her work. Meaning- _hands off_." Derek replied grumpily.

"Derek?" Isaac opened a big smile "Dude, what you are doing on a dress store? That's more my stuff, uh big guy?"

"I'm preparing for my wedding duh. Dumbass," Derek replied rolling his eyes. "I had almost everything already set back home but we decided to move back."

"Well, I'd be offended for the lack of invitation, if I hadn't gone off to Europe" Isaac smiled and sat down by Derek's side "Who's the lucky one? Well... not sure about the lucky part" he received an elbow on his ribs and Derek lowered his head.

"Stiles"

"... Stilinski? That Stiles?!"

"You know any other?"

"It's just strange," Isaac scoffed rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can be my plus one," Malia smiled. "I mean they're writing their own vows so it should be good."

"I'd love to be your plus one. Regardless of how horrendous that dress is."

Malia smiled bitter sweetly, she'd missed Isaac and wanted nothing more than to catch up with him but she had planned on asking Theo. Oh well, those hopes were crushed anyway.

* * *

 

Theo paced around the house. His scene from the morning had been cancelled, Tracy was shooting some lesbian porno for extra cash and Hayden... well, he didn't really want to see Hayden, after her little trick at the party.

Therefore, he was alone and with too much time to himself.

He stopped biting a nail, cursing loudly and grabbing his coat. Maybe going for a walk would help. Yeah, it would.

It would have... hadn't he opened the door the second Malia got out the elevator. She was laughing with a guy. This big, blonde and tall dude that made Theo shrimp even more in his own insecurities. Really, where did those hot guys pop out from!?

"So, have you seen anyone else since you got back?"

"Nope, just you" the guy smiled, walking to her door. Theo quickly hid behind his, his thoughts nothing more than a string of curses. Of course she had to bring a guy home when he was going out. Of course he had to be a Greek god. Of course Theo could feel his palms going sweaty and his hands shaking. Goddamn girl.

He didn't know what to do. Was she really that unaffected by him? How could she just move on like that? Or had she been using _him_ to get over the greek god guy? It'd be hard to get over a guy like that he thought.

After what he thought was a suitable amount of time Theo opened his door and was met with two jumping girls.

"Go away" He groaned, resting his head on the doorway. Lydia tilted her head to the left.

"Damn, you're a mess"

"Thanks ginger, now get out my building"

"Is Malia ignoring you?" Kira asked, crossing arms and taking a step forward as if to make him more comfortable.

"I wouldn't know, I'm avoiding her"                                           

"That's plain stupid" Lydia sighed, shoving him back inside the house and pulling Kira with her. She closed the door behind them "She's not picking up any of our calls; she's sulking on her home all the time. You're avoiding her, she's avoiding you, you both like each other, and you both hurt each other. C'mon, just solve it already!"

"People who like each other don't do what she did. Now I'd appreciate it if you'd both leave. I'm gonna go get drunk," Theo scoffed gesturing to the door.

"Theo, shut up" Kira mumbled, before going red "Malia has a crush on you since she saw you. Yes, she acted like a dick, yes it was prejudiced and ugly to say, but it doesn't take away from her liking you... a lot. We've never seen her like this over any guy"

"It doesn't matter now does it? I don't want to see her and after that awful party I'm sure the feeling is very mutual. But I do have a question- Why?"

"Why what?" Lydia crossed arms, letting him know that she wasn't going away any time soon.

"Why would you create this entire fake persona and try to play me?" Theo asked.

"It wasn't to play you!" Kira bounced, shoving a finger on his nose. She was scarier up close "Malia genuinely liked you and was hot for you, but you... you are you and she was a shy..." she got awfully red and whispered "A shy _virgin_ and she came up with the story and it just became a snowball!"

"Kira, calm down" Lydia pulled her down "C'mon, he clearly doesn't like Malia. Not as much as she likes him"

"I had real feelings for her. She didn't care about them. I thought she'd be different. But no- she's just like everyone else. And she's already moved on by the looks of it.

"Stop this! She fucked up, she said she was sorry, what else do you want from her!" Lydia barked.

"I want her away!"

"Do... Do you really mean it?" Kira asked in a weak voice "Because we know she's suffering, we know she wants you and that she didn't move on and won't for a long time. Do you really want her away for good?"

"I- I don't know. No. I don't think so. I like her. I like seeing her smiling in the hallways and the way she blushes and laughs with Liam I just like her okay? And she really hurt me. Is that what you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you how hurt I am so you can all have a good laugh about it? Be my guest."

"We don't wanna laugh at you" Kira mumbled "I'm tired of seeing my bestfriend lonely, I just... We won't let Malia ruin her own happiness."

"Theo, you don't need to forgive her if you don't want to" Lydia sighed "But we all know you _really_ like her and... please don't walk away now. Please"

"She's walked away. She's moved on. I don't know," Theo sighed sitting on his couch with his face in his hands.

"What..." Kira blinked repeatedly and Lydia stepped in.

"Malia hasn't moved on. She has barely left her home to eat, let alone to get over you"

"She's next door with a freaking Greek God looking extremely cozy. So don't tell me she hasn't," Theo scoffed bitterly.

"She has other friends, you know" Lydia scoffed, sitting by his side on the couch "Look, in three days will be her cousin's wedding. Derek. You'll come with us and talk with her. Come well dressed, god knows she could never resist your looks"

"Well I'm gorgeous after a- wait- you're not just going to butter me up and get me to do whatever you want."

"Uh... what do you mean?" Kira batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Nice try Kitten, the only thing that did was turn me on." Theo scoffed. "I'll do it."

Kira went awfully red, but before a small second she jumped on him, hugging him tightly "Yes! I'll be so much fun!"

To what Lydia groaned "Kira, sit the fuck down"

* * *

Malia sighed as she rested her cheek in her palm. This entire thing was filled with way too many lovey dovey couples for her to stomach. Sure she loved Derek and Stiles and knew they'd probably have a long and happy marriage; she couldn't help but envy them. She wanted that.

"Aww cheer up Muffin," Isaac smiled returning to her.

"Cheer up? I'm perfectly happy."

"Yea, okay. Dance with me," he smirked pulling her up.

"No, I don't wanna" Malia  mumbled, but he was already dragging her away. She felt horrible. Not just an awful person for sulking on her cousin's so expected wedding, but also because of the goddamn dress. Really, she couldn't breath inside that hideous thing.

"Uhum" Isaac put a hand on her back and grabbed the other, pulling her closer "You know how to waltz?"

"Everybody knows how to waltz"

"Good" he twirled her gently, resting her back on his chest and talking on her ear "Is it a guy?"

"What?"

"Upsetting you, is it a guy? A girl? They must be really important for you to sulk on _Derek's_ wedding"

"Ugh, it's nothing," she scoffed. "Just hold me," she sighed dramatically before they both erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Who's that guy with Lydia?" Isaac asked.

"Jordan," Malia scoffed rolling her eyes.

"It's not Jordan."

Malia turned to see him and let out a small gasp "Oh god,"

"What?" Isaac asked, grabbing on her arm as if he was afraid she would fall over.

"It's him" Malia cried, looking at him across the room. Tuxedo jacket, looking like an A list celebrity, looking like her worst nightmare "It's Theo".


	8. Chapter 8

Malia suddenly felt lightheaded. Why was he was at Derek's wedding and why did he look so hot? Was that suit the same one he wore in that porno.

"Who's Theo?" Isaac asked keeping his grip on Malia's waist and arm.

"Let go of me" Malia whispered, though she felt like passing out.

"What?"

"What is he doing here?" she pushed Isaac's hands away, trying to move through the crowd "Theo? Theo!?" she elbowed someone and then he was before her, looking surprised, pale, angry... handsome.

"Theo!"

His anger seemed to melt away when he saw her dress and a smile that he tried to hide crossed his lips.

"Hi," he scoffed biting down on his lip to try to conceal his laughter.

"Hi" she was breathless out of sudden "You came" and then, remembering this was not a fantasy and she had not invited him, Malia frowned "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I... Lydia invited me. Said I needed to talk with you"

"Oh, okay. Uh it's pretty noisy here. We can go outside." Malia suggested as she fiddled with the ruffles on her dress.

He followed her outside, without saying a word. Malia's mind was going a mile per second. She knew why he had been so pissed. She knew, she understood, she was so damn sorry about it...

"I'm sorry" was the first thing she said, when the chilly air hit them "I'm so sorry. I know I fucked up. I know I lied, I know I was gross about you being a sex worker, I know everything I did, I'm... Please, forgive me" she was without air by the ending of her sentence, looking expectantly to him and trying to read any signals on his face.

"I- I'm sorry too," Theo sighed. He'd been expecting her to put up more of a fight so he needed a moment to get rid of all the tension he'd built up.

He breathed in the cool air and tried to ignore the romantic setting around them.

"If..." Malia gulped down her fears "If you don't want me, that's fine. But if you do want me, I... I want us to be serious. I want to try"

He didn't answer. He turned his face to the night sky, the breeze making her hair flow and then Theo opened a smile, still not talking, but grabbing the ugly bow of her dress and pulling her to him. He rested his forehead on hers, not kissing, but close enough that she could feel his breath on her mouth, and whispered "I'd like that", before crashing their mouths together.

"Good," Malia smiled looking up at him.

"God that dress is hideous," he chuckled.

"I know, I just wanna rip it off," she groaned in frustration.

"You know, that could be arranged," Theo smirked.

"Yeah?" she wrapped arms around his neck and smiled when his hands dropped to the hem of her dress, grabbing her by the thighs and pulling her up, wrinkling her dress on her waist, as his palms met the naked skin of her butt.

"My car is over there"

"Sounds like a plan" she buried her head on his neck crook, planting a wet kiss on his skin and inhaling his perfume "I'm sorry" Malia mumbled once again, biting on his earlobe, letting her fingers tangle on his hair.

"Let's not talk about it"

"No, I'm sorry" she wrapped legs around him and opened a smile when he put her sit on the hood of a car, a big hand on her chest shoving her lying on the windshield.

"You're forgiven" Theo smiled, kissing the inside of her thighs before crawling on top of her "You're forgiven"

"I've never done it on a car hood before," Malia giggled pulling his head down to hers and kissing him.

Theo chuckled in response and began kissing her neck.

"Someone's coming," he sighed.

"Well it's not me," she scoffed with a teasing grin.

"Let's go inside. The windows are tinted," Theo said lifting her up and allowing her to climb inside.

"I think you get your kicks from carrying me around like a caveman," Malia smirked climbing into his lap and adjusting the seat.

"Hmm I just like holding you," he smiled stroking her cheek and kissing her deeply.

Malia bit on his lower lip, grabbing his hair and pulling him to her. He struggled a little to get her panties down, since she was still very much sitting on his lap, knees straddling him.

"I'd have been gentler if I knew I was your first"

"Doesn't matter," Malia mumbled on his mouth, snapping the buttons of his shirt open and sucking a hickey on his neck, kissing his chest "Don't care"

"I care" his right hand wrapped on her hair, left one underneath her butt, and put her sit on the steering wheel "Give me a second"

"Do you really keep a condoms box on your glove compartment?" Malia laughed.

"Don't ruin the magic, doll"

"Oh yes the wonderful magic of fucking on your front seat in the world's ugliest dress," Malia chuckled against his neck.

"It's not that ugly," he shrugged.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying," he said unzipping the atrocity and allowing it to fall from Malia's body. "See- it's gorgeous," he smirked guiding her onto his hardened member.

"Hmmm," Malia moaned as slid onto his erection.

It took a moment for her to adjust to him but when she did she began rocking against him and moaning quietly.

"Shh" he bit on her earlobe and moved his knees so she was pressed on the steering wheel. Theo would never say it out loud, but of all his sexual experiences... Malia was the easily the top one, even as inexperienced as she was. Maybe was the feeling on his chest that made every little part of her seem breathtaking.

Like the giggle that erupted from her, as hid her face on his neck crook and rode him on a slow pace "You think you can finish this today, cowboy?"

"I know what I'm doing, doll" he smiled, letting his index slide between her legs and rubbing small circles on her clitoris "You believe me now?"

"Oh god, yes, I do" Malia bit down a groan and scratched his back on her hurry to bring him closer "Faster"

"Say the magic words, baby"

"Faster, please?"

"No" Theo smiled, hearing her let out a small groan "I'll take you there on my time"

"You're gonna make us get caught, that's what"

"Shhh" with his left thumb rubbing her clitoris, Theo used his index to penetrate her on a different pace of his hips movements.

"Shit" Malia cried "Theo, please"

"Well since you asked so nicely," Theo smirked thrusting upward.

In the process he brushed her g-spot causing her to jump in surprise and hit the horn; resulting in a loud honk.

"Hmm, I guess I outta keep you in place huh baby?" he asked gripping her hips tightly as he continued thrusting against her g-spot.

"Keep..." she couldn't go on, a moan escaped her mouth "Keep going"

Instead of answering, Theo grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged on it gently, making her bounce on his lap "Still want to go faster?"

"God, shut up" Malia smiled, letting her eyes slip close and grabbing his face to kiss him deeply. Her breath got caught in her throat and mid kiss she let out a shivering groan, feeling the warmth pool on her stomach, the tingly feeling going up her legs and meeting on her pussy, making her toes curl "Theo..." she breathed out, arms wrapped around his neck and eyes squeezed shut.

"I know, doll" his voice was strangled "I know"

"Fuck," she groaned letting her head hang as she shook and convulsed in pleasure.

Her nails raked down his chest and her breaths came out unevenly.

"That was-"

"I know," Theo rasped back, his voice just as shaky as hers. He was still trembling from his orgasm, holding her so close, that he could feel her accelerated heart beat.

"I won't say I love you just yet... _but God_ , I love you," Malia panted breathlessly.

Theo smiled fondly as he just looked at her and admired her beauty.

"Theo" Malia whispered, closing eyes as if she was coming out of a high "Can we... can we go again?"

"We can" he smiled, stealing a chaste kiss "But it's your cousin's wedding, maybe we should go back to the party"

"... I destroyed your shirt" Malia laughed, kissing him again and again. She would never get over the taste of his lips.

"I have back up on my backseat, babe"

"So prepared"

"I'm Mr. Big Love, doll. I'm ready for everything"

* * *

**_Epilogue_**  


"That was pretty good work T," Tracy smirked as she pulled on a robe.

 "Thank you, and you weren't so bad yourself."

"So how's the unpacking been?"

"Hell, I mean we have the attention span of squirrels."

"You're just horn dogs."

"Yea. Wanna come over and help us unpack?"

"No-Because that's code for come over and let me get you all liquored up so I can watch you make out with my girlfriend."

 "Gee, I'm offended."

"Good. I'll drop by when you guys are having a house warming party. Heck- I'll bring an orchid."

"That'd be awesome," Theo chuckled. "I'm gonna head home now. My lady's been alone all day."

"Yea- I've got a dog so."

"Wanna come over? I know Malia's cooking so-"

 "You're sweet, but no. Go home and bang your girlfriend- after you shower."

 "We literally just filmed a shower scene," Theo scoffed.

"Re-create it."

* * *

 

Theo walked into the house carrying a bouquet of flowers and made a beeline for the kitchen where he smelt his favorite food being cooked.

"Honey, I'm home," he breathed against Malia's neck.

 "Hey baby," Malia smiled tilting her head upwards and placing a kiss on his lips.

"You look nice."

 "I'm in an old t-shirt and boy shorts and my hair is all over the place."

"I know. You look so sexy," Theo smirked wrapping his hands around her waist from behind.

"Easy boy," she chuckled. "Didn't Tracy get you off enough already," Malia asked attempting to shake him off.

"It's not the same and you know that."

"I know babe but we have so much work to do."

 "No we don't. Come on, let's just-"

 "No- we have all these boxes to unpack and we haven't even moved the bed. I am not sleeping on just a mattress again."

"We won't be sleeping," he chuckled kissing her neck.

"I'm making us dinner."

 "Come on."

 "I'll tell you what-" Malia said turning to him. "If you unpack and sort any six of the boxes by the time I'm done here I'll give you a blowjob."

"Can I eat you out?"

"You better," Malia smirked swatting his ass as he walked out.

 "Naughty girl," Theo scoffed as he selected the boxes containing their movies.

By the time they finished dinning and Theo finished unpacking and putting all the furniture together, it was noon.

Theo stopped by the bathroom door, where Malia was brushing her wet hair and wrapped on a towel. "I'm dead on my feet"

"Well, good things come for those who hard work"

"Repeat that and I'm making you crash the cold living room" he grunted, resting a hand on his sweaty forehead and panting "Come downstairs check it out"

"... You finished everything?"

"The promise of sex can make me move mountains, baby girl" Theo smiled, kissing her shoulder and dragging her to the first floor, despite his girlfriend being still wrapped on a towel and shivering.

"So... what do you think?"

"It's great baby," she smiled brightly. "But-"

"What?" he grinned.

"I'm gonna have to make a few changes."

"Go wild baby girl," he smirked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I need to go get dressed," she giggled as he began nuzzling her neck.

"Why? I'm just gonna take them off again," he smirked.

"Listen here Mr. Big Love- you're gonna let me get dressed or so help me God-"

"What are you gonna do?" Theo scoffed cockily.

"For starters... I'm not gonna blow you tonight"

"Uhm, meanie" Theo sighed, letting her go "Go get dressed, I need a shower, I'm all sticky"

"Yes, you do" Malia smiled, walking past him.

When he got out, she was nowhere to be seen. He found her on the living room, fixing the flowers that he had gifted her before, in a big glass vase. "Malia" Theo smiled, hopping downstairs.

"Yeah?" she didn't look up and he slid his hands on her back pockets "Hey, I'm working here!"

"Bent over like that, no you aren't"

"Theo..." she sighed, turning around to talk with him. He stopped whatever she was going to say with a kiss.

"Is that what you're wearing?" she asked gesturing to his outfit.

"Uhm, that's what I intend on taking off" he fell down on the couch, pulling her to his lap and pressing open mouthed kisses on her neck "Let's christen the new house"

"You say that like we didn't already"

"Not with everything set-" before he could finish, the doorbell rang and Malia opened a lame smile.

"Surprise!" she sing sang weakly, before kissing him and mumbling "Sorry" before standing up.

"What- why are you sorry?" Theo asked.

"Uhm- go change," Malia commanded.

"I will not change. What the hell's going on Malia?" Theo all but growled.

"Don't go caveman on me!" she hissed, still pointing the stairs "I thought you were going to come home a little less... uh, horny. So I scheduled our house warming party for today"

"You're fucking with me" Theo groaned, hearing another ring of the doorbell.

"I wish" Malia sighed "Go put on a better outfit and mask this boner, I'll reception them"

" _Mask it?!"_ Theo yelled in a hushed whisper. "Have you seen the size of this thing?" Theo scoffed grabbing his crotch.

"Theo," Malia sighed.

"Fine, but just saying- you could have mentioned it before I got hard."

"I _forgot_ about it!" Malia whisper yelled back "It was a long day, you're hot, sue me!"

"Oh- I'll do much more than that later," Theo scoffed walking off.

"Theo, _go_ " Malia sighed, fixing her hair and walking to the door, right when the doorbell sang once again, almost angrily.

"Hi!" she opened a big, bright and fake smile and was strangled by a hug.

"Malia! The house is beautiful!" Kira smiled, with Scott right behind carrying a bottle of wine.

Not little after Theo walked downstairs, still tugging his shirt down, since it was sticking to his recently showered body and with messy wet hair.

"Hey!" he smiled, cornering Tracy, who was holding a bourbon glass and talking happily with a tall blond man, that now Theo knew to be Isaac and no longer hated him... not after the wedding, when Derek caught Cora and Isaac breaking the marble sink of one of the Hotel's fancy bathrooms.

"Hey loser" she smiled affectionately "Nice house"

"Thanks"

"I even brought the orchid" Tracy pointed a blue one sitting on their coffee table and Theo chuckled.

"You know, Trace, you could have warned me that you'd be crashing my house later"

"It was a surprise for you" she shrugged "I'm sure you can comprehend the concept of a surprise party, handsome"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Theo scoffed taking Tracy's Bourbon and downing it.

"Yea well you don't the pants in the relationship so," Tracy shrugged.

"I don't _wear_ pants. At _all_ ," Theo replied rolling his eyes.

"Well- if you don't mind- I'm gonna make sure my girlfriend doesn't drink your house dry." Tracy smirked kissing his cheek and walking off.

"Keep Hayden away from the tequila! The rugs are all shiny new!" Theo yelled past her, letting out a sigh.

He loved his friends. He had a fair amount and Malia's friends were also nice, easy going people. But in all honesty, he just wanted to throw his girlfriend down and fuck her, cuddle up in bed and pass out. God, he was exhausted and sexually frustrated.

"You hanging up?" Malia asked a few hours later, when the guests were starting to leave.

"I'm not sure" Theo sighed, wrapping an arm around her "Can I kick the rest of them out?"

"Give it fifteen minutes, it's already too late to be polite"

"Malia," he whined. "I need you. I've needed you all day!"

"Fifteen minutes, I'm sure you can hold it up"

"You're really gonna blue ball me Tate?" he groaned.

"Theo" Malia turned on his arms to give him a stern glare "Our friends are still here. Just wait a bit more, you're a grown man"

"You hate me" he sighed dramatically, bumping his nose into hers "Too bad I love you too much to let you go"

"Sucks to be you," Malia chuckled sticking her tongue out.

This proved to be a bad a idea as he pulled it into his mouth and kissed her passionately.

"Stop being gross for five seconds" Cora complained, pushing them apart and then strangling Malia into a hug "Nice house, cousin. I think we're going home now"

"Thank you, Cora" Malia smiled, hugging her back "I'll see you Friday?"

"Yep" Cora made a face "Try to tone the honeymoon phase down, until then"

"Impossible" Theo smiled, patting Isaac's back as he walked them outside.

"Ugh, I hate both of you" the girl let out a groan and grabbed Isaac's hand "Let's go, Zac, it's late"

"What do we have Friday?" Theo whispered, closing the door behind them.

"Double date" Malia rolled eyes and then she was pressed against the door "Hey!"

"Hi," Theo replied smirking at her.

"You _could_ wait a little. Or at least let me clean up," Malia scoffed.

"Yea, I _could_ but why should I?" Theo chuckled sliding his hand down her shorts.

"Theo, stop," Malia whined.

"I'm never stopping baby girl. You've got me forever."

"Theo" Malia opened a smile "You know what I wanna do?"

"Uhm?" he grabbed her butt and lifted her up, burying his nose between her breasts.

"Fuck on a bed" she tangled fingers on his hairs and wrapped legs almost around his chest "I'm so tired of the damn mattress and couches fuck. Let's have a decent fuck on the finally decorated house"

"I love this plan"

It was a great plan but it'd have been much better had the bed not collapsed mid-climax.

“OUCH!” Malia let out a cry and he quickly got over the sudden dizziness of falling to the ground and rushed to her, cupping her face.

“Hey, are you ok?”

"I hate you" she mumbled bitterly

"I kinda agree with you right now, baby girl" he wrapped an arm around her waist "I'll fix this on the morning"

"I'll hate you until morning then"

"No you won't, you love me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAnd we're finally through with this fic! Thank you to everyone who commented, who followed it, who simply visualized the page! Thank you!! Maleo Fam, we rock!


End file.
